fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC21
is the 21th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 9th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Cure Ace fights agaist Cure Draco as a black dragon. Synopsis The story continues when a spiral of dark lines appear on Draco, and then her Cosmos Piece is fully darker, and she is about to merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit and becoming a black dragon. She easily defeated Hades, then they will retreat and shall flee away. The black dragon come near to Cure Ace with three steps which shook the ground, while Ace (with her bloody face) and Ai began to been afraid. The black dragon will roar which echoed in the archipelago, Romeo, Tybalt and the friends have hearing the roar. The black dragon attaking her with the tail, but Ace dodged the attack. Ace and Ai try to escape, while the black dragon pursues them. The black dragon will eventually catch up them. Ace orders to Ai to go away while she will fights against her, Ai goes away to escape for warning their friends. Ace begin to attaking her, the black dragon pushes her violently in the wall. Ace jump in the sky and hiting her with her kick on the head and projected on the ground. At the time of knockout, the black dragon retaliated the attack, and stomped her with the dragon tail. Ace stands up with a broken shoulder, when she looks toward her, she believes that Cure Draco in her black dragon form has become much more dangerous. But no matter how she was powerful, Ace would do everything to save her and purified, she rushed to attack her fiercely. The roar echoed to them, Ai trembled in fear, Mana awakens and hear this cry, of course she was wounded. At the same time, Ace is knocked on the ground, the black dragon attacked relentlessly on her. Ace tries to attack her desperately, but the black dragon, pushed her away violently. Ace stands up and try to attacking her again, but the black dragon slashing her and knocked in the wall. She was desperate about to lose consciousness she breathly heavily, the black dragon come near toward her. When Ace is about to be killed, Regina angry after she had seen her and intervenes to protect Ace with her "Miracle Dragon Glaive". Regina hit back the attack, she asked to Ace if the black dragon was Juliet, she replied yes. Regina says that it was the same when Meg has transformed into a black phoenix after her Cosmos Piece is darkens and being merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit and added that only Ace can save her, if Alice had managed to save Meg, she can to save her too. And then she goes away for in orders that Ace can do that. The black dragon smashing her with her right arm, but Ace has blocked the attack with her arms like a shield. When a red light appears in her body, means she become strong. She using with her "Love Kiss Rouge" for performed "Ace Shot" to can freeze the black dragon. And then, "Ace Mirror Flash" with her "Magical Lovely Pad" and a "Cure Lovead" to create a light beam for purified her. The black dragon becoming now Juliet again, and lose consciousness. Ace becomes Aguri again, she was happy to save her. Suddenly, she collapsed due her wounds from the combat, she thought that if Juliet can accept to become her partner, she can share her sorrows and joys with she together, and she lose consciousness. Later for a long time in the hospital, in the waiting room where there Romeo, his half older brother Tybalt, and their friends together. Romeo was crying, and Tybalt comforted him. Meanwhile, Aguri wakes up suddenly shouted the name of Juliet. She finds herself awake in a hospital bed was alone with Ai is happy to see her again in the hospital room, but she did not forget Juliet, and they rush to go the hallway to find Juliet. Aguri shouted the name of Juliet 4 times. Aguri and Ai meet Romeo, Tybalt and their friends. To discuss with the doctor, the doctor comfort them, and announcing that Juliet's eyes were treated, replacing by the new eyes. However, Juliet has to rest for some days. Aguri, Ai and Romeo go to Juliet's hospital room, while Tybalt talking about Juliet. When they enter to Juliet's hospital room, they found that Juliet was blindfolded and diving into coma. Aguri and Ai were saddened, and Romeo was crying. A few days later since Aguri, Ai and Romeo visit often to hospital, while Moka, Mana and their friends are restored. Now Juliet had no longer blindfolded, but always into deep coma. Their friends are meeting together. Moka wondered if Juliet will awaken, Rosette commented that Juliet was lazy, Esther shouted the name of Rosette, Meg says that Juliet can open her eyes again. Aguri meanwhile, she remembers about of her first meets with Cure Draco. Alice asked to Aguri if she was worried about of Juliet, Rikka who behind of Mana, she look wary and hoping that Juliet was not scarry with her dragon eyes. Mana replied that all is well and she has returned to normal. Suddenly, Juliet wakes up, and out of hospital bed abruptly, she launched an aggressive glare toward Mana and Rikka. And then to Aguri, she rushed toward her and she punches on the wall. In a quiet moment with an agressive glare toward Aguri, and then she collapsed. Juliet's stomach growls, the group were embarrassed, Makoto laughs and asked them to bringing food for Juliet. Later, she eating quickly to 3 times more as possible, which surprised the girls. The next day at Saint Academy, . Major Events ・ Juliet has regain her sight, but now have red eyes after having her new eyes. ・ Romeo and Juliet are now transferred into Saint Academy. ・ Cure transform into a black dragon after her Cosmos Piece was darken and merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit. ・ Cure Draco as black dragon had defeated Hades. ・ Cure Ace had defeated Cure Draco and purified. Kids version ・ This episode scene is a bit modified. ・ Cure Ace has a bloody face since the previous episode. But her face is not bleed in Kids version. ・ When Juliet is sleeping into the bed in hospital, after being treated, she was blindfolded. In Kids version she was not blindfolded but had her close eyes. Trivia ・ Juliet was the second Cure to transform into a black creature. ・ It was revealed that Juliet hates to wasting food. Characters ・ Moka Akashiya ・ Rosette Christopher ・ Esther Blanchett ・ Meg ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco (as a black dragon form) ・ Mana Aida ・ Rikka Hishikawa ・ Alice Yotsuba ・ Makoto Kenzaki ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabi ・ Ai Villians ・ Leviathan ・ Bahamut ・ Jörmungandr ・ Syrup ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Romeo Montague ・ Tybalt ・ Cordelia ・ Curio ・ Antonio ・ Fransisco Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Becoming Partners Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander